sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Pomarańczowy Wisp (IDW)
Pomarańczowy Wisp – Wisp pojawiający się w serii komiksów Sonic the Hedgehog publikowanych przez wydawnictwo IDW Publishing. Historia Przeszłość Pewnego razu w przeszłości, Pomarańczowe Wispy i ich planeta znalazły się w obliczu zagrożenia ze strony Doktora Eggmana. Zostały wtedy ocalone przez Sonica, który zrozumiał ich język dzięki pomocy Tailsa. Później Wispy wspierały Sonica podczas jego przygód w Lost Hex Krótko po tym jak rozpoczęła się wojna między Resistance, a Imperium Eggmana, Wispy zostały poproszone przez przyjaciół Sonica o pomoc. Kosmici z wielką chęcią udzielili wsparcia, godząc się nawet na to by oczekiwać w kapsułach na podniesienie przez żołnierzy Resistance. Jeden Pomarańczowy Wisp należał również do Whisper, jednej z Diamond Cutters. Po tym jak grupa została rozbita przez zdradę Mimica, Whisper uspokoiła swojego Pomarańczowego Wispa. Później przyłączyła do siebie pozostałe Wispy należące wcześniej do Diamond Cutters. Krótko przed końcem walk, wiele Pomarańczowych Wispów zostało przejętych przez Rougha i Tumble'a w Barricade Town. Fallout W Sonic the Hedgehog #3 Sonic i Knuckles odkryli Pomarańczowe Wispy uwięzione w arsenale miasta, które przejęli Rough i Tumble. Pomarańczowe Wispy wyzwoliły się potem spod kontroli Rougha i Tumble'a, dzięki temu że przekonał je Sonic. Najemnicy zostali pokonani, a miasto wyzwolone. Pomarańczowe Wispy dołączyły do świętowania, a także obiecały trzymać się blisko mieszkańców miasta i pomagać im w obronie ich domów. The Fate of Dr. Eggman W Sonic the Hedgehog #8 Pomarańczowy Wisp towarzyszył Whisper w trakcie ataku na bazę Eggmana. Zasilał jej Variable Wispon, zapewniając wybuchowe pociski. Whisper wykorzystała jego moc najpierw przy próbie wyburzenia metalowych drzwi, a później podczas walki z E-107 Thetą. Pomarańczowy Wisp stanął również w obronie Whisper, gdy ta była otoczona przez Spinnery. The Battle for Angel Island W Sonic the Hedgehog #11 Pomarańczowy Wisp użyczał Whisper swojej mocy, pozwalając jej wystrzelić rakietę w głowę Master Overlorda, a później taki sam pocisk w celu wysadzenia bomb, które Rouge przyczepiła do jednego ze skrzydeł robota. Później pojawił się po zakończeniu bitwy o Anielską Wyspę, aby świętować zwycięstwo razem z Whisper. Bonds of Friendship W Sonic the Hedgehog Annual 2019 Pomarańczowy Wisp należący do Whisper pomógł jej, Tangle i Jewel w sprzątaniu Mineral Museum po ataku Babylon Rogues. Tangle & Whisper thumb|Pomarańczowy Wisp przytulający się do Whisper W Sonic the Hedgehog: Tangle & Whisper #1 Pomarańczowy Wisp bawił się z pozostałymi Wispami Whisper w Mineral Museum. Później udało mu się, z pomocą pozostałych Wispów, przekonać Whisper aby przyjęła od Tangle pomoc w tropieniu Mimica. W Sonic the Hedgehog: Tangle & Whisper #3 Pomarańczowy Wisp i inne Wispy towarzyszące Whisper przekonały ją, aby ujawniła Tangle nagrania z ostatniej misji Diamond Cutters, ukazujące zdradę Mimica. W Sonic the Hedgehog: Tangle & Whisper #4 Pomarańczowy Wisp użyczył Variable Wisponowi Whisper swojej mocy, aby mogła zestrzelić nadlatującą armię Badników. W trakcie walki przytulił się także zmartwiony do Whisper, po czym wrócił do jej Variable Wisponu aby kontynuować walkę. Towarzyszył także innym Wispom po tym jak Mimic został złapany i zamknięty w celi przygotowanej przez Tailsa. The Last Minute W Sonic the Hedgehog #24 Pomarańczowy Wisp i pozostałe Wispy odciągnęły Whisper z powrotem na statek Restoration, po tym jak próbowała się ona rzucić na pomoc Tangle dotkniętej już Metal Virusem. Później próbowały ją pocieszyć, gdy rozpaczała po stracie przyjaciółki. Charakterystyka Osobowość Pomarańczowe Wispy to bardzo emocjonalna i wrażliwa rasa Wispów, których emocje mogą się gwałtownie zmienić z dobrych w złe i na odwrót. Łatwo stają się dumne, kiedy się je chwali, ale również łatwo mogą się obrazić, kiedy się powie coś nie tak. Wygląd Pomarańczowy Wisp jest Wispem o pomarańczowym kolorze skóry. Jego ciało jest w kształcie rakiety. Na głowie ma dwoje pionowo ułożonych oczu. Jego odnóża różnią się od odnóży innych Wispów tym, że są one troszkę grubsze, oraz zaokrąglone na końcach. Różnią się również się tym, że obracają się wokół jego ciała. Moce i umiejętności Pomarańczowy Wisp potrafi lewitować. Jego naturalną zdolnością jest wytwarzanie i gromadzenie energii, która może być potem wykorzystana w Wisponach. Jego moc opiera się na rakiecie. Kategoria:Wispy (IDW)